Cosmic Powered Sailor Soldiers
by AnimeJunkieGrrl
Summary: During Queen Serenity's reign, an heinous new evil emerges. And it's up to a new team of Sailor Soldiers to stop it before it destroys the universe. Rating could change.


Okay, guys! I'm back! Now, this is another collab with a friend of mine named Tina...aka Tek. She did most of the writing in this story and she is convinced she isn't a good writer. She gave me permission to post our story and I want to prove to her that she's wrong. She's an awesome writer, better than I am, I have to admit. Well, Read and TOTALLY review! And pass it on to your friends!

**COSMIC POWERED SAILOR SOLDIERS**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

(also, any beta reading is welcome! :) )

_In the beginning of Queen Serenity's reign, there was planet power. Seven young women were chosen to bear the mysterious planet power and protect Queen Serenity. But they were not the only ones blessed with mysterious and secret powers. Among them were the four Cosmic Sailors, the powerful and mystifying rulers of the Future. One of them was Sailor Moon, Queen of the Moon Kingdom. The other three rulers were destined to reign over Heaven, Earth, and the Dreams of pure hearts. These were the cosmic Sailors. This is how they came to be . . . _

Prologue

He lurked in darkness. Darkness of the soul. Darkness of the mind. His castle was vast, but cold. And empty, though thousands of Shadow Minions, creatures he had taken possession of, patrolled the hallways. He stood alone in his room, which was a vast chamber, pitch black and empty aside from a glowing crystal ball. He loomed over the crystal, his eyes gleaming with malice.

"The earth . . . So beautiful, so precious . . . Like a fruit-bearing tree." As he spoke, he stroked the crystal ball with one gloved hand, as he did, an image of planet earth appeared in it. He ran his fingertips along it again, and pictures of people, walking, talking, and living appeared. "It is abound with heart-crystals, all ripe for the harvest. And somewhere, hidden as a jewel hides among the sand, there is a Pure Heart, waiting to be plucked like an overripe piece of fruit." He smiled softly. Savoring the thought of consuming a pure heart. "Now show me, show me my prey . . . the one with a pure heart!" He hissed, picking up the crystal ball and holding it up. Silver mists swirled inside it. And then they show a young woman, about sixteen. Her blonde hair was long, and her eyes were blue. A mark was on her forehead. The mark of Dreams. His eyes widened excitedly and he smiled. "Perfect."

*Sailor Moon Theme plays.*

"Ahaha! I did it!" Nancy exclaimed joyfully, staring at her cookies that had come out perfect. although Tek knew that she should wait, she picked up one of her friends cookies and bit into it. "So? How are they?" Nancy, Tek's best friend and cooking apprentice asked. Tek chewed thoughtfully. a faint green hue tinged her face. She held up one finger, indicating for her friend to wait a moment, then she turned and spat into a nearby waste-paper basket. "Uh, Nancy, I don't know how to say this, but, your chocolate-chip cookies taste like pebbles and cardboard." She said. Nancy sighed. "I'll never be good at this." She complained. Tek smiled, then took out the mint-chip brownies she had finished baking. She cut a piece and offered one to Nancy. "Mmmmm.... Now, Why can't I bake like this?" Nancy asked, smiling at the delicious taste of warm chocolate and sweet, refreshing mint. Tek smiled compassionately. "Hey, it takes practice. You'll get the hang of it. When I first started baking, Mine didn't even taste as good as yours!" She said. The two girls laughed and Tek said, "Look, Next time I'll teach you how to measure out ingredients better. And how to tell the difference between sugar and Salt. Next class is Saturday at Three." Nancy nodded, and picked up her backpack. "Okay, See you later." After Nancy had left, Tek sighed and sank into her chair. "I'm beat.... I stayed up all night With Polaris..." She smiled as she remembered. It had been such a nice time. Thinking about it, Tek smiled. She reached into her backpack which was near the chair. She took out her reading assignment. A Greek myth. But as she read, she couldn't stop thinking about Polaris. Once again Tek smiled, then she Closed her eyes....

_She stood on the beach, clothed in a billowing white silk toga. The chains that had bound her wrist lay on the beach. The beast that had come to devour her lay slain on the sand, and it was as if the whole world rejoiced. The sun, half-set in the background made the sky peach colored, with pink and purple clouds drifting by lazily. She stands before the knight that had rescued her. his armor sparkles in the sunlight. Without needing to say anything, she slipped her arms around his neck, and his hands rested on her waist. She moves close, her chest pressed against his own. Her hands twine against the back of his neck and she runs her fingers through his cool, silvery-white hair. Slowly, her lips press against his..."_

Tek grinned in her sleep. "Mm.... Oh, Polaris...." She giggled, squirming slightly in the chair. As the dream continued, her grin widened, and she rolled over... and hit the floor.

"AAOW!" *Anime exclamation mark* Tek was jolted awake. She groaned and rubbed her head. She realized she was upside down, her legs over the hand rest of the chair as she leaned against it on her head. Tek sighed softly as her cat walked up to her face and licked her cheek sympathetically. Tek righted herself and picked up the cat, petting it. " Well, Autumn... That's the fourth dream I've had of Polaris this month... What is wrong with me?" She looked down at her cat, as though she expected it to answer. The cat purred loudly with half-closed eyes and Tek smiled. She leaned back in the chair, then glanced curiously at her watch. What she saw made her leap up so quickly that her poor cat didn't even have time to land on it's feet as it fell out of her lap. "OH MY GOSH! 5:05? MOM WANTED ME TO PICK UP GARDENING SUPPLIES AT 4:00! SHE'LL BE HOME ANY MINUTE!" Tek spent the next two minutes struggling to wash her face, get her makeup on, get her shoes on, finnish a glass of orange juice, and remember what she was supposed to get. "Bye baby, don't go outside, stay away from the dinner table, stay out of mom and dads bedroom, be right back!" Tek said quickly to her cat as she raced out. Autumn watched with wide yellow green eyes, staring at the closed door. "Merow?" She said in a curious tone, tilting her head to one side.

The path to the gardening store went past the park. Tek loved the park. It was so peaceful and neat, a great place to take a bikeride through. if she weren't so late, Tek probably would've stopped for a quick ride. She didn't have time for it. But that didn't keep her from stopping. She slammed her brakes and her bicycle left dark skid marks as it grinded to a halt, almost throwing her off. Tek stared in disbelief. There was a man in what looked like a blue uniform. He was fairly attractive, with short black hair and piercing green eyes, but their was a very sinister aura around him. There were two girls, two Sailor Scouts, fighting him!

"Unwanted Nightmare!" shouted one of the Sailor scouts, a lady with long, caramel blonde hair and a blue, white and red uniform decorated with stars and crescent marks. An assortment of strange things, darkness, stars, moons and monster shapes surrounded the man and he bellowed in rage. "Good Job, Sailor Dream!" Said the other Sailor scout. This one had neck-length brunette hair and hazel eyes.  
"Thanks, Sailor Heaven!" Said the blond. Tek felt astonishment. "So, they're Sailor Dream and Sailor Heaven... Wow..."  
The man emerged from the attack, just barley scratched. The two Sailors were horrified. "Sailor Dream, I think we're in trouble..." Said the one called Sailor Heaven. "You are... Haaaaa!!!" the man shouted and blasted the one called Sailor Dream into a wall. A second later Sailor Heaven was engulfed by thorny vines. "Scream... Scream!" Said the man, grinning from ear to ear, his eyes flashing with sadistic glee. "AAAAAAAAA!!!" Sailor Heaven screamed in agony. That was the last straw. Tek got off of her bike and hid behind a tree. Slowly, she took a rod out of her jacket. It's handle was granite gray, with an orb on top, that looked like it was made of transparent gray marble. A green cross inside a circle glowed deep inside the orb. Tek held it up high above her head.

"Earth.... Cosmic....... POWER!" Tek declared, saying each word slowly and passionately. The wand glowed. Tek's body became glittering light as she held her wand at her side, leaves, flowers, stones, and jewels swirled around her in a wild whirl wind, hiding her body temporarily. She threw her hands out at her side and they became engulfed by the whirlwind from the elbow to the wrist. She stepped back, and the wind spread to her ankles, surging around them. Another portion of the flurry moved to her torso, and finally, her forehead. Their was a burst of light and Tek stood. Her short skirt was granite gray. Her laced up boots were the same. Her hair had been magically woven into two braids, studded with the Earth symbol. Her gloves had green frills, her symbol was leaf green. Her lipstick a light gray gloss. Tek was gone. In her place stood Sailor Earth.

The man in the Blue suit laughed wickedly. "What? Do you want me to let you go so that you can stop me?" "No, So I can!" Sailor Earth declared.

The man turned and saw Sailor earth. She stood atop a tree branch, arms folded across her chest, her posture straight and fierce. She leaped down, doing a fancy backflip as she did. "I love doing this." She thought. "Earth.... Gaia..... ASEND!" She shouted. The earth rumbled and shook. Talagtites erupted from the ground, an inch away from the other scouts skin, severing the vines. Sailor earth struck an aggressive pose.

"Your aura reeks of evil and maliciousness. I am Sailor Earth, the Mighty Warrior of Nature! I fight for Peace and I fight for Love! In the name of Mother earth, I will punish you!" Sailor Earth declared. Donte scowled. He made a motion as though throwing something at her, and more thorned vines shot out of the ground. Earth flipped up, dodging them. She landed. Is this a private party or can anybody join?" Asked Earth. "Be my guest!" Heaven answered. Earth nodded. "Right. I'll hold him, then you guys finnish him off!"She instructed.

Sailor Earth's hands glowed and she kneeled down, touched the ground, then rose with a flourishing spin, using her attack. "Earth Gaia embrace!" She shouted. Jewles and leaves rose from the ground as she moved her hands and circled the man. "What is this, Some kind of distraction?" The man scowled. "Not quite." Sailor Earth replied with defiance. As she spoke, the jewels and leaves fused, trapping the man in crystal and leaving only his neck and head free. The man screamed in rage. "Now! Finnish him off, Sailors." Sailor Earth declared. "Heaven's Radient Arrow!" Shouted Sailor Heaven, drawing a glowing arrow out of the quiver on her back and loading it into a beautiful bow. "Disasterous Dream!" Shouted Sailor Dream. They unleashed the attacks in Unison and the two attacks tore into Donte.. The crystal prison around him shattered, and he screamed in agony as the light of heaven and the darkness of dreams fused inside him. "AAAAUUGH!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU BLASTED SAILOR SOLDIERS! AAAAHHHH!!!" Donte screamed as his body was vaporized.

Sailor Heaven sighed and fell to her knees. "Sailor Heaven." Sailor Earth said, kneeling down beside her to see if she was alright.

Sailor Dream watched. Her head tilted to one side. "Hm... We've encountered Sailor Earth before. We know and trust her, but this is the first time we've acctually all fought together... We don't make a bad team." She thought. Earth and Heaven started talking. Dream listened. She didn't notice the Shadows shifting beside her and taking on solid forms. Until it was too late. One of the shadows wrapped around her mouth, stifling any screams. Another silently grabbed her wrists. They puled her back, into the other shadows and then vanished. Taking her with them. Because it was daylight, No one noticed the North Star brighten out in space. No one noticed a pair of silver eyes, watching....

"Hey, what's the matter, Sailor Heaven?" Asked Sailor Earth. Sailor Heaven had a strange, sad look on her face. "Hm? Oh, nothing.... Sailor Earth. I just have this strange feeling..." She answered, "Like I'm forgetting something..." "Like I need something." She added Silently, then, aloud, she said, "Sailor Dream, We should find out more about where Donte came from before--- Sailor Dream? Nikki? Where are you!?" Sailor Heaven jumped to her feet and looked around. "What happened? Where'd she go!?"

To be continued. End Theme plays.

XXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? If you like, there will be more!


End file.
